Problem: Evaluate $99\times 99$ in your head.
We could do the multiplication, but that would be tedious. Instead, note that $99\times 99 = (100 - 1)^2 = 100^2 - 2\cdot 1\cdot 100 + 1 = 10000 - 200 + 1 = \boxed{9801}$.